Resource management involves awareness and monitoring of resources in a dynamic environment. Location is one component of awareness.
A data center may be considered a collection of many types of resources, often highly valuable resources. Data center resources are not limited simply to various types of electronic equipment, but also data and information resources which can potentially have a value exceeding that of the physical assets.
Data center personnel address a growing challenge in management of multiple systems and other information technology equipment in a large data center. Information technology (IT) equipment may be redeployed or physically moved without the knowledge of data center management personnel, presenting difficulty in locating the equipment for repair and upgrade. Difficulties are especially prevalent for data centers in remote offices and unmanned sites.